The Monster Underneath Your Bed
by Sinfulwisher
Summary: I posted this a few months ago but for some reason deleted it.  Freddy returns to Springwood to claim the lives of children. Starting at the Springwood Orphanage, Freddy will do anything to claim the lives of the kids and their friends. Read and Review!


The Monster Underneath Your Bed

Chapter One:

"FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY!" The crowd chanted in the stands around the gym floor. Paige brushed her long brown hair out of her forehead, sweat dripping down her face. She blinked her chocolate colored eyes to get sweat out of her vision to continue fighting her opponent. She looked off to the side and saw a guy holding a sign that read 'Krueger the Killer' and a girl holding a sign that said 'Sweet Dreams Callaway'. Both covered in blood like everyone else in the crowd. She looked at the person across from her, anger in her eyes. She tightened her black belt across her waist and got in her fighting position.

The opponent across from her was dressed in a black karate outfit with a red and green colored belt as opposed to her white outfit with black belt. He wore a black ninja mask over his face, hiding his appearance from her. The only thing she could see of his face were his beady yellow eyes. She couldn't see it but for some reason she knew he was smiling at her, licking his lips in the process beneath the mask.

Her opponent neared getting ready to strike. She lifted her leg ready to perform a front kick to his stomach when her opponent disappeared in a blur. Before she could react, he was behind her, holding her in a bear hug. Like she had learned, She leaned forward, using her body like a spring and tossing her opponent over her shoulder, causing him to land on his back with a thud.

Paige turned in attempt to run away from this horrible scene and attacker when her opponent grabbed her foot, causing her to fall on the ground. "Get off of me!" Paige shouted as she tried to kick her opponent off of her. Her attacker jumped, landing on top of her as she squirmed beneath him. Paige pushed his face away and accidentally ripped his ninja mask off revealing his pink fleshy burned skin.

All Paige could do was scream as he neared her face. "Shut up you little bitch!" Freddy shouted as he covered her mouth, The crowd still shouting in the background. "That's better" Freddy said, breathing in her face, maggots landing on top of her body and crawling everywhere. Paige whimpered as she continued to try to escape. Freddy leaned in and stuck his tongue out and licked a tear off of the right side of her face. He reached down with his clawed hand and stuck a blade beneath her black belt, slowly lifting it to pull it off. "What do you have down here?" Freddy asked smiling.

Paige raised her knee and hit him directly in his groin, causing him to let go of her and roll over off of her body. "Leave me alone you bastard!" Paige shouted as she stood up. "You're going to pay for this you bitch!" Freddy shouted, standing up and cracking his neck. Freddy lifted his claw and ran forward. Just as he was going to thrust a blade into her, She sat up in her bed, sweat dripping off her face and a scream ringing through the entire room.

"Paige, are you alright?" Amelia Hawke, The caretaker of all the orphans asked as she sat beside her. Amelia's hair was white let loose, resting upon her shoulders, and she was dressed in a white nightgown. She stared intently at Paige, her compassion showing in her hazel eyes. "Um. Yeah" Paige mumbled taking in a deep breath. "I guess I was just having a nightmare." Paige said sheepishly.

"What an attention whore." Kira, another orphan said, standing at the door beside Keith. Kira was dressed in a pink sports bra and black short shorts, Her black hair tied in a ponytail. She had always worn revealing clothing around Keith. Everyone knew she liked him, but he never seemed to notice. Kira rolled her grey eyes before walking away to her own room across the hall. Usually the orphans shared rooms but Kira and Paige had never gotten along so it was imperative they stay in separate rooms. Kira was abandoned at the orphanage as a baby and has been there ever since. Paige on the other hand was left there by her teenage mother. She was supposed to stay there for a week because she had been born prematurely and her adoptive parent were supposed to pick her up later that week but when they never showed, she became a permanent resident.

Keith stood at the doorway looking at Paige for a few seconds before walking off. He was dressed in an old worn out band teen and sweatpants, his black hair in disarray and bags under his brilliant green eyes. He had obviously been drawing in his room again. He had a hard time sleeping and spent it drawing pictures that no one ever saw. He joined the orphanage at the age of six, just a year older than Paige and Kira. His parents were killed in a house fire and since he had no living family members, he was admitted. He never spoke a word until he turned sixteen. The psychologists believed he had seen his parents burn alive which is why he kept quiet for so long but it always seemed there was something more behind it.

"Don't let her get to you, honey." Amelia smiled warmly. "It doesn't matter. She doesn't get to me anymore." Paige responded, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Listen. This was going to be a surprise, but yesterday, I got a call from Destiny, and she said that she was coming to visit tomorrow." Amelia told Paige in a hushed tone. "The secret's safe with me." Paige smiled as Amelia stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Destiny had been an orphan alongside Paige years before. She had been Paige's sister type, which Kira always envied her for. Destiny left the orphanage when she turned eighteen to go write for a newspaper in Columbus, Ohio. She visited frequently but could never stay longer than a weekend. Destiny's mother, Samantha, died of breast cancer when she was five. She was then raised by her father, Peter, an officer for the springwood Police department. That is until he was shot by a criminal on the job when she was fifteen, causing her to become an orphan and move into the orphanage.

Paige tried to push her nightmare out of her head and go back to sleep. She tried to get in a comfortable position but felt a nagging sensation beneath her bed covers. She lifted the covers and was disgusted by what she saw. Around her legs and chest, where maggots, crawling around the sheets. She jumped out of the bed and looked back on her bed only to find the maggots had disappeared. She inspected every inch of the bed for the maggots but found nothing. When she had finally calmed down, she got back into her bed and attempted to sleep.

Amelia closed her bedroom door after speaking to Paige. She was exhausted. Taking care of three teenagers was hard but she liked to think she did a good job. Keith wasn't such a problem except for when he stayed up past curfew. Paige was her go-to kid whenever something was happening to Keith or Kira that she didn't know or understand and Kira was just the wild child. According to Paige, Kira was one of the Queen Bee's of Springwood High School. She had an after school Job at Aeropostale because Amelia didn't really have the money to provide Kira with all the money she needed to buy the clothes she needed.

Amelia lay down in her small twin bed and closed her eyes, ready to drift off into sleep. She heard a creaking noise in the hallway of the Orphanage. It must be Kira trying to sneak out again, Amelia thought as she pulled the sheets off of her body. She sat up and walked to her door, and entered the hallway to find out what had caused the noise. Across from her stood a man dressed in a green and red sweater. He had a brown fedora on his head and a brown leather glove on his right hand with four blades attached to his fingers.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked. The man took a step forward, walking into a ray of light shining inside from the moon outside. His face was burned and decayed. His mouth opened in a smile, exposing brown rotting teeth. "You interrupted my date with little Ms. Callaway." Freddy said. "Now it's time for you to die, you old rotting bitch!" Freddy said as he clinking two of his claws together, causing sparks to fly.

Amelia let out a scream before quickly turning around, her hair gliding behind her as she ran into her room and locked the door. She slowly backed away only to see a face appear in the door. The door stretched out, the man's face becoming more detailed before the door ripped in half like a sheet of paper. The man's fedora hat was the first thing that entered the room, followed by his head and the rest of his body. "You aren't going to get away from me that easy." Freddy laughed as he neared her, Pushing her up against the wall.

"Help Me!" Amelia shouted to her orphans. "Help-!" She began to shout before he covered her mouth. "What is with you women in this house? Always yelling." Freddy said. Freddy picked up a knitting needle from a small table beside her and brushed it against her cheek. "I'm going to have so much fun sticking this needle through your head." Freddy smiled as he pulled the needle back and thrusted.

* * *

><p>Keith put down his pencil as he heard the yells of Amelia in her room. He quickly ran to his door and stepped out into the hallway, only to find Paige and Kira also coming out of their rooms. He ran to Amelia's room down the hall and attempted to open it. It was locked. "Ms. Hawke, Open up!" Keith shouted as he banged on the locked door.<p>

"Help-!" Amelia shouted from inside. "Ram it!" Kira shouted. Keith pulled back and ran at the door at full speed, the door groaning in the process as it fought back. He attempted once again, this time the door came crumbling down. At the other end of the room, Amelia stood holding a knitting needle pointed straight at her eye as if struggling. "Ms. Hawke?" Keith asked as he slowly approached the orphanage's caretaker.

* * *

><p>"You're not real." Amelia mumbled to herself over and over again. "I'm more than real." Freddy mumbled. "I'm deadly." He thrust forward and the knitting needle went straight through her eye, impaling itself into the wall behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>"No!" Paige shouted as Amelia thrust the knitting needle into her head before slumping forward, the needle staying in the wall as blood dripped from the tip. Keith ran forward to see it there was anything he could do to help. He lifted Amelia's limp body in his arms, her blood getting on his sweatpants. "Kira call 911!" Paige said, unable to look at Ms. Hawke's body. "This is weird." Keith said as he pried Amelia's hand open. "What is it?" Kira asked, holding her phone to her ear. "I don't know." Keith said as he held a red and green cloth in his hand.<p> 


End file.
